


Behind Your Veil

by Ailette



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Kissing, M/M, Wooseok's mind going places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: There's something almost scary about the transformation Seungwoo goes through between on and off stage.





	Behind Your Veil

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I'm back with more fic. I was pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome the first one received, thank you guys so much!♥

There's something almost scary about the transformation Seungwoo goes through between on and off stage, Wooseok thinks as he stares at their leader on the screen in front of him, smirking at the camera in a away that makes him thankful he's not standing directly in front of the real person right now. He's not sure he would survive.

Thing is, he's not new to stage make-up, dramatic hair and revealing costumes. He's been doing this for a while, he knows where the magic comes from. But with Seungwoo it's a whole different level – he goes from the somewhat awkward and shy guy with his eyes hidden by his bangs to this... intense performer that just pulls you in with his confidence and sheer presence the second the spotlight is on him. 

Of course, the smudged eyeliner and deep v-line shirt don't make it any easier for Wooseok.

He keeps watching as Seungwoo shoots the camera sultry looks as he sings and nervously glances around to make sure no one is paying any attention to him staring and getting progressively hotter under the collar. After re-asserting that the staff is busy with the actual filming and he is still on his own in his little corner with the relay screen, he focuses again and lets out a small whimper when Seungwoo does a thing with his tongue that he is 100% sure will not make the cut or else they would have to put an age restriction on this video.

It's not that regular, off-stage Seungwoo isn't handsome and amazing in his own right, but Wooseok feels comfortable with him, happily able to manage his crush without acting on it as long as the older man is his friendly and unassuming self. 

He tries to remember if his crush was this bad during their Produce days when Seungwoo did Boss or U Got It, but if he's honest with himself he hadn't allowed himself any lingering thought or feelings then. It was tough in a way that their regular debuted idol life thankfully isn't (even if it's still exhausting most days) and he just didn't have the energy left to get too attached to anyone he might not ever see again after it all ended or who might resent him for its outcome. 

He's watched some of the reruns of the show lately and is fascinated by the things he can't remember, the things that happened somewhat differently than what the cameras show, all his members' growth as the show goes on and of course, Seungwoo. 

Having admitted how hopelessly gone he is for the older man a while ago now, it's easy to fall in love even more with every stage performance he sees of him. It still didn't prepare him for what he's watching now, what appears to be a loop of Seungwoo making obscene faces at the camera.

“I thought you were done filming already.”

Wooseok literally jumps at the proclamation, whirling around with his cheeks already burning in shame because he would know that voice anywhere.

Seungwoo tilts his head at him in question, clearly bewildered by his reaction and then his eyes fall on the screen Wooseok was watching. The screen that is still showing him in all his seductive glory.

“Oh,” he says, without much emotion as he dispassionately watches himself for a moment before gazing back at Wooseok. “Were you waiting for me?”

It's the best excuse he's going to get and it's all but handed to him, so he latches onto it immediately. “Yes!”

A familiar smile edges itself onto Seungwoo's features at that and Wooseok once again finds himself marveling at the difference. Seungwoo is still dressed exactly as he is in the video playing behind him, but his demeanor is the same as when they're in the dorm or training in the studio.

“... for?”

Wooseok blinks, realizing Seungwoo must have asked him something. “Excuse me?”

That gets him a slight frown, brown eyes flickering to the screen and back to Wooseok again and it's making him nervous. He has to be careful. He can't slip up now.

“I said, what did you want me for? Since you were waiting here instead of with the others in the green room.”

“They're being noisy,” Wooseok says automatically, which is true, but not really an answer to the question. His brain is working overtime but he's still flustered and can't come up with a good reason for why he would be waiting so he doesn't say anything else.

Thankfully, Seungwoo seems to sense how uncomfortable he is and just hums his agreement. They look at each other in silence, until Seungwoo cracks another smile and nods back to the screen.

“Think I did okay?”

Wooseok snorts. “More than.” And to make it less awkward, he adds, “You seem like a different person when you're performing. It's amazing.”

Seungwoo shakes his head a little. “Still all me. There's just no reason to go around doing all that in private anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“Well, a dorm full of guys would hardly appreciate me trying to sex them up all day. Ask Yohan about it some time, he's probably still traumatized,” Seungwoo explains with a laugh and Wooseok almost makes it through this conversation without saying something stupid. Almost.

“So you don't do that for guys at all, huh?”

They both seem to freeze with the implications of the question, Wooseok nervously glancing around but the staff is still busy; now filming with Eunsang. 

“Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo says and his eyes dart back to him immediately, widening a little when he finds Seungwoo a step closer than he was just a moment ago. “Are you asking me to... perform for you?”

For a moment, Wooseok is just confused, but then Seungwoo takes another step towards him and there's something in his eyes, intrigued and watching him closely, far too closely for Wooseok to be comfortable and this is already not the usual, quiet Seungwoo anymore and it makes him struggle to keep his composure to an embarrassing degree.

“No,” he finally pushes out and Seungwoo comes to a halt, still watching him like that. Like Wooseok is pray, a deer he's hunting down in the woods. And he discovers with a shiver that he loves having Seungwoo's entire attention on him like that, would do just about anything to keep it.

“Not perform,” he whispers, staring up at the taller man and swallowing.

It must be the right thing to say, because a slow smirk is turning the corners of Seungwoo's mouth upwards and he resumes stalking forwards. Wooseok starts when a hand lands on his shoulder, taking a step backwards and then another when Seungwoo pushes lightly, maneuvering him further away from the filming and into the black curtains surrounding the set. For a moment, Wooseok is disoriented as black surrounds him but then his back hits the wall and the curtains fall back into place behind the taller man's form now all but pressing him into the cold stone.

“Not perform,” Seungwoo repeats quietly, still smirking as he leans ever closer and Wooseok is having trouble remembering how to breathe with those intense dark eyes focused on him and those plush lips coming closer and closer until they brush the shell of his ear. “Seduce you?”

And for a manic moment, Wooseok is just thankful that he didn't say “sex you up” instead but that passes in a blur as Seungwoo leans a little lower, nose brushing his sensitive neck as he all but seems to breathe him in.

If Seungwoo moves his body just the slightest bit he will know exactly what this is doing to Wooseok and chances are, he already does. It's too late to play coy now, he thinks, but even still it's so very hard to form any words at all. All he manages is a tiny, quiet, “Yes.”

It's enough though, because next thing he knows those lips are pressing to the side of his neck, once, twice, working their way up his jaw line until they're eye to eye again and finally, finally they find his mouth. 

He lets out a tiny moan in the back of his throat as Seungwoo steals the air from his lungs with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. There's only space for one proper thought in his mind and that is, no one kisses like that if they don't mean it.

And it's that thought that finally seems to free him from his immobile posture and instead makes him surge forward into Seungwoo's chest, hands coming up to link behind his neck and try to pull him impossibly closer when he's literally already pressing himself into Wooseok with only the wall behind them holding him up.

“Hyung,” he all but whines when Seungwoo pulls back, breaking their kiss and leaving him staring at shiny, open lips. God, he's stupid for this man.

“Shhh,” Seungwoo makes, but he's hardly unaffected. His hair is standing up where Wooseok's fingers got into it, his lip gloss smeared and his shirt rumpled. And then there's the damn eyeliner and Wooseok fights the irrational urge to smudge that further just to see what it will look like.

“Do you have any idea what you look like?”

To his surprise, it's Seungwoo asking this, even though it feels like the question is plugged straight from his own mind.

“Good?” He ventures optimistically, because he's been complimented on his looks too often to pretend unawareness.

A thumb brushes over his lips, smearing his own lip gloss in the process, no doubt. If there is anything left to smudge after that kiss.

“No,” Seungwoo says thoughtfully and irrationally, Wooseok feels a bit stung by that. “You look debauched. There's no way we can go back to the others like this.”

Wooseok blinks, feeling an almost sense of vertigo at Seungwoo looking at him like that and talking like he always does. It's two worlds colliding and it's all a bit much to process, really.

Belatedly, Seungwoo also seems to realize something as he suddenly ducks his head a little. “If we're talking about you're looks, you're obviously as pretty as ever.”

And it sounds almost like an afterthought, like it hadn't actually occurred to Seungwoo that this needed mentioning. Which is flattering in itself and Wooseok is absently filing it away for later. He feels like he can find his footing again with this Seungwoo. Is starting to understand that it's all just sides of the same person.

“You should have started with that,” he says, managing to sound almost like his normal self as he lets his hands slip down to try and tug Seungwoo's poor mistreated shirt back into order.

“I wasn't aware you wanted to hear it from me. At least until a few minutes ago.”

Wooseok hums, giving up on straightening the shirt and instead using it to tug Seungwoo down to his level again. He was never aware of having a thing for taller men, but it's definitely a thing for him now. Maybe it's just this one man in question.

“Seems there's a number of things we weren't aware of about each other.”

The smirk is back on Seungwoo's lips.

“Let's change that.”


End file.
